Raikon P. Zellem
Raikon é um dos principais personagens da série, estando no grupo que recebe destaque mais frequentemente. Ele é um lobo humanoide devido a eventos de sua infância, e por isso, seu verdadeiro sonho é estar ao lado de pessoas que amem ele pelo que ele é, já que perdeu o interesse de recuperar seu corpo humano. Aparência Raikon possui uma aparência bastante peculiar, ele pode lembrar um Lobo humanoide totalmente negro, usando uma máscara branca, sua altura pode variar, visto que ele consegue modular um tanto o formato da sua altura, contudo sua altura natural é 1,60m. No escuro, suas pupilas são esverdeadas e brilhosas, tanto que no escuro são quase a única coisa a ser vista. Já no claro, elas se mostram completamente brancas, enquanto o restante dos seus olhos é negro. Algumas pessoas já se assustaram com ele no meio da noite. Por esse e outros motivos quando ele sai à noite, usa óculos escuros e um capuz. A parte externa do seu corpo, geralmente pode ser vista como pelos, o que na verdade é, contudo, caso ele fique muito triste, ou extremamente irritado, sua parte externa começa a pingar como uma espécie de tinta negra. Sua cauda felpuda muitas vezes é o que mais chama a atenção das pessoas a primeira vista. Agora quanto ao peso do mesmo, isso é outra variável, visto que ele também pode alterar a densidade do seu corpo. contudo o seu peso médio é de 60 kilos. Personalidade Raikon é muitas coisas. Ele é excêntrico, estrategista, impulsivo, determinado, explosivo, desconfiado, curioso, infantil, otimista, sincero, empático, teimoso, orgulhoso, conselheiro, sarcástico, apático, irritado e instintivo. Raikon para com estranho os desconhecidos, pode se mostrar mais calado e introvertido, isso se deve a alguns fatores, o primeiro dele não confiar muito em quem não conhece, visto que já foi feito de “Idiota” algumas vezes, outro motivo é que ele não sabe muito bem o que os outros irão achar dele, por que mesmo em um mundo cheio de criaturas místicas, ele é muito peculiar em aparência, e na sua percepção a sua personalidade não ajuda muito. Em alguns momentos ele pode começar a suar caso muitas pessoas fiquem o encarando, contudo isso dependerá do ambiente e da situação. Ele possui uma mente estrategista, contudo não tão aprimorada assim, na verdade ele conta mais com o improviso e a sorte mesmo, por isso ele precisa pensar rápido, algo que ele treinou bastante com os anos. Porém, embora ele seja alguém estrategista, ele também se mostra bem impulsivo, ou como alguns podem ver meio imprudente, pois muitas vezes acaba agindo de modo emocional, podendo está caminhando para armadilhas, mas ele não age sempre assim, apenas quando está sem tempo para pensar, ou um inimigo o está provocando bem em suas feridas. Raikon é muito determinado, ele desenvolveu ao longo dos anos, principalmente com os conselhos da sua tia e da sua prima, ele conseguiu superar um pouco a sua baixo estima, Contudo ele ainda pode ser meio negativo, contudo quando se dispõe do fundo a fazer algo, ele vai fazer aquilo até o fim, nem a chuva forte o pode parar quando ele está determinado, o que às vezes se torna preocupante, dependendo do caso. Raikon se irrita facilmente quando comparado a um cachorro, com a palavra " Totó " o deixando raivoso. Isso o faz levantar a voz, e acabar por querer “ tretar” com a pessoa, ou caso ele esteja muito irritado, ele vai dar um chute na pessoa, ou pirar. Agora algo mais sério que faz o seu sangue ferver é ser chamado de aberração, contudo ele procura se controlar, pois quando seu sangue ferve ele começa a ouvir a “Voz” em sua cabeça, ele respirar fundo e se concentrar em seus “portos seguros” para não fazer algo no calor do momento. Raikon mesmo aparentando confiar em uma pessoa, numa está confiando 100%, só irá mesmo confiar depois de a conhecer e se convencer que aquela pessoa não está escondendo nada. Caso algo chame a sua atenção ele irá atrás, seja de uma pessoa, ou de outra coisa, caso seja contra alguma regra, ele simplesmente vai ignorar essa regra e se esgueirar s escondendo até descobrir o que estava sendo escondido. Raikon pode se mostrar meio infantil quando tenta se exibir e chamar a atenção, o que só ocorre geralmente com os seus amigos, outra momento que isso ocorre, são nos momentos em que ele briga por comida, ou principalmente por sorvete. Ele tenta prezar pela sua empatia assim como tenta se alguém bem sincero, contudo pensa bastante antes de falar algo, entretanto 1 a cada 10000 vezes, ele acaba falando algo sem pensar, e isso pode acabar magoando alguém, o que o faz ficar muito mal, procurando fazer o possível para que a pessoa o perdoe, acabando até mesmo tendo algumas atitudes estranhas para isso, como se oferecendo a servir a pessoa, pelo tempo que ela quiser, até ser desculpado. Raikon se mostra muito orgulhoso quando tenta alcançar certos objetivos sozinhos, seja para ficar mais fraco ou para tentar ajudar todos os seus amigos, ele achar se coloca na obrigação de ser forte sozinho e poder ajudar todos que são importante para ele, algo que o faz exagerar para conseguir esses objetivos, chegando a ficar esgotado, como algumas vezes já se esforçou tanto que acabou desmaiando. Talvez já ter sido uma das pessoas que mais ouviu conselhos de consolo, ou para seguir em frente, e inúmeras situações,ele passa em frente esses conselhos, seja para com um amigo, ou para alguma pessoa que ele veja que precise, contudo, ele é melhor conselheiro quando está a sós com a pessoa, seja por ouvir algum “choro” ao está pendurado em uma árvore ou algo do tipo, até ver uma pessoa se lamentando. Magias All For Animals: Essa foi uma das duas magias despertadas por ritual, esta magia possui uma alta complexidade, como o nome sugere, e retomar todos os animais, o usuário autorizado possui os poderes de todos os animais como os animais, até os maiores como leões. Conseguindo um número de animais assim combinando como suas habilidades. Está mágica sofrer uma mutação por conta do ritual incompleto, tornando-se assim bem instável, por isso causou um segundo nome. Como habilidades dos animais são aprimoradas, sendo assim recalculadas para o corpo do usuário. Outras características dessa magia e o usuário adquire características animalescas, como sua forma lupina. O usuário também tem capacidade de captar com que frequência os animais se comunicam, podem repetir, traduzir e conseguir falar com animais. Outra prática, talvez uma das mais peculiares, é a capacidade de alterar o DNA dos animais com um contato adequado, como asas de coelho ou nadadeiras de cobra. Ele de fato pode fazer um porco voar. Dark Energy: Essa é uma variável muito peculiar, pois está magia é quase como uma bomba de Mana, que flui em certos momentos do corpo do Raikon, em primeiro ponto, ela foi o que causou a mutação em sua aparência e fisionomia, além de alterar o All for Animals. Uma curiosidade dessa magia, é que ela é uma das poucas que não precisa de gestos ou pose para ser ativada, por que ela em si está sempre ativa, contudo é como uma magia viva, nem sempre obedecendo aos comandos do seu usuário, em certos momentos, se manifesta em forma de uma voz na cabeça do Raikon. Ou se materializa em seus sonhos, por essa razão o mesmo costuma usar sua magia até os limites médios do All for Animals. A característica física dessa magia, é a sua constituição ela é como uma gosma negra, que consegue absorver energia de explosões, ( ele sofre o impacto, contudo a massa negra absorve a energia liberada pela explosão). Outra característica dessa magia é a aura obscura que envolve a maioria dos ataques dela. A Dark Energy é uma magia auto-preservativa, o que isso quer dizer, que ela vai tentar manter o seu hospedeiro/usuário vivo a todo custo, por isso, caso ele fique inconsciente, ela poderá ativar essa função, contudo isso só ocorre caso o Raikon fique a beira da morte. Outra característica interessante dessa magia é a capacidade de se unir outros feitiços, principalmente dos aliados, os tornando mais fortes, e mais efetivos além de destrutivos. Magia de Cristal: Está magia permite a criação e controle de vários tipos de cristais, Raikon atualmente consegue controlar dois tipos de cristais sendo eles: Cristais Brancos: Esses são cristais quase transparentes, ficando em forma sólida, podendo ser moldados em forma de armaduras, armas, lanças entre outros, os cristais possuem a resistência quase de um diamante. Outra capacidade da criação de cristais é a capacidade de criar criaturas vivas sendo controladas por ele. Por este cristais ser um mineral rochoso, ele é isolante, não sendo afetado por eletricidade. Cristais Amarelos: São cristais, envoltos em eletricidade, gerando assim uma alta carga, ainda mais quando estão conectados um nos outros, podendo gerar prisões elétricas, entre outras coisas, esses cristais precisam de mais mana para serem utilizados. Feitiços Raikon possui diversos feitiços baseados em Cristais, mas também, em junção com seu Transformismo Anime e sua energia negra. Querendo ou não, ele pode ser o personagem com mais capacidades mágicas e um dos mais fortes da Academia. Magia de Cristais * Criação: Esse é o seu feitiço mais básico da sua magia de cristal, na verdade se consiste na criação de armas ou objetos feito de cristais, como chaves, mastros ou pequenas miniaturas de cristal, também podem ser criados varias arvores espinhosas de cristais. * Dragon Crystal: O usuário conjura até três dragões feitos de cristal, caso for aplicado um pouco mais de mana, os dragões podem se mover por vontade própria, mantendo como foco, o objetivo pelo que foram conjurados, usando uma maior quantidade de mana nesse feitiço, elos de ligação podem ser colocados em cada parte do dragão, assim quando forem destruídos, eles irão se reconstruir, a quantidade de mana colocada, irá definir quantas vezes eles podem se reconstruir. * Animals Crystal: Um feitiço similar ao Dragon Crystal, ele permite criar qualquer animal que conheça, como tigres águias, contudo exige uma quantidade menor de mana, além de ter uma outra peculiaridade, usando um sub-feitiço desse, o usuário pode ver pelos olhos dos animais que ele cria, desde de uma pequena borboleta, até um vaga-lume, além dele conseguir fixar o animal em uma área podendo servir como uma câmera, a qual pode ser reproduzida em algum outro cristal a filmagem. Isso se deve ao fio de mana que corre por dentro dos cristais, conseguindo assim captar movimentos e vozes. * Espadas Crystal: Este feitiço consiste em gerar e disparar grandes quantidade de espadas de um metro, elas sendo constituídas de cristal, o usuário pode mover as espadas da maneira como quiser, podendo atravessar paredes sólidas com facilidade. * Barreira: Este feitiço exige que o Raikon junte as mãos depois as estique para a frente, ao fazer isso uma grande parede de cristal com espessura de cinco metros, e altura de doze metros, por dez de largura, se ergue, Raikon pode modular essa barreira, conseguindo até a transformar em uma cúpula, ele pode fazer-la se regenerar de ataques , contudo isso irá consumir a sua mana. * Vibrar: Este é um sub-feitiço básico, que consome uma quantidade mínima de mana, contudo Raikon conseguiu uma forma bem efetiva de usá-lo, consumindo um pouco mais de mana, fazendo os seus cristais vibrarem, elas conseguem um poder de corte muito mais forte, devido a inércia do movimento, transformando elas em “motosserras”, fazendo assim com que os seus cristais tenham uma força ofensiva elevada em mais de 4X, dependendo da quantidade da mana, pode ser mais muito mais. * Ultimate Sword: Esse é um feitiço de nível avançado, Raikon estica o braço para cima criando assim uma gigantesca espada que ao atingir o seu alvo, geralmente despencando é capaz de atravessar algumas das mais fortes defesas mágicas, contudo, uma consequência é que o braço do Raikon fica dolorido. * Mil Espinhos: Outra magia de Nível avançado, fazendo uma leve pose, assim como dando alguns passos para frente, Raikon cria um grande piso cristalizado de onde saem diversos cristais em forma de espinhos dos mais variados tamanhos e espessuras, ele usa geralmente essa magia contra vários oponentes, visto que assim ele pode tomar distância. * Gladiador: Uma magia de extremo alto nível, ela se consiste em criar uma “ armadura” de cristais com cerca de seis braços, e uns dez metros de altura, com o Raikon no topo dela, a controlando, a armadura pode ser modular para criar várias armas, além de atirar cristais, é o ataque e a defesa quase perfeita, ele usa isso, mas em último caso com esta magia. * Ira do Deus do Trovão: Feitiço de nível avançado, com gestos de mão, ele consegue criar cerca de nove cristais poligonos de meio metro no ar, que começam a se conectar focando um círculo assim gerando uma grande carga elétrica, que tem como alvo o seu inimigo, quando o feitiço está finalizado, ele irá lançar um poderoso raio no alvo. Outra característica desse feitiço é que ele absorve e atrair eletricidade como raios, os amplificando, não tem limite de quantos raios ele pode absorver, quanto mais, mais poderoso será o ataque final, contudo Raikon não controla o clima nem os raios. * Grande Flecha Destruidora: Seu quarto e último feitiço avançado da magia de cristais, ele é um pouco mais demorado, visto que se trata de um único ataque que deveria ser devastador, um arco de cristal se forma na mão do Raikon, um arco bem maior que os comuns tendo cerca de dois metros, e uma flecha com a ponta do cristal elétrico, só que altamente carregado, na verdade, ele é carregado de alta quantidade de mana, ao ser disparada, a flecha vai desde da velocidade de uma flecha normal, até a velocidade de 200Km/h, o tamanho da flecha se mudar conforme o alto, podendo ficar maior ou menor, passando até por uma fechadura, Raikon precisa ter um alvo em mente, a flecha ao ser lançada irá atingir aquele alvo, se desviando de qualquer obstáculo desviável que passe em seu caminho. Assim que atinge o alvo, descarrega cerca de 10.000 volts além de desestabilizar a corrente de mana do alvo. Contudo como todos os feitiços esse tem os seus pontos fracos, a flecha pode ser destruída antes de atingir o alvo. Outro ponto negativo é que demora de cinco a dez minutos para que esse feitiço seja completado, o que em uma batalha de 1 x 1 é quase impossível de ser fazer. All For Animals * Prisão Elétrica: É um feitiço de contenção/aprisionamento, ele se resume a criar uma jaula de cristais elétricos, alguns deles sendo ligados unicamente por eletricidade, o tamanho da jaula pode ser variável, podendo ser reduzido de acordo com a vontade do Raikon. * Modular: Talvez possa se considerar que essa magia tenha apenas um único feitiço ativo ( dee combate), com inúmeras divisões, pois como explicado a magia all for animals, é a capacidade de alterar o DNA para adquirir e aprimorar habilidades animais. Raikon pode combinar até três animais diferentes ao mesmo tempo, adquirindo as habilidades combinadas dos três ou apenas algum aspecto. Contudo, como Raikon tem as características de um “ Lobo” ele pode ter as habilidades de mais dois animais ao mesmo tempo. * Adaptação: A primeira magia passiva do All for Animals. Ela se ativa sem o consentimento do Raikon, como o nome sugere, ela faz com que o corpo do mesmo se adapte aos vários ambientes, utilizando das capacidades dos animais, essa magia se ativa mesmo com o Raikon inconsciente. Como por exemplo criar guelras para respirar embaixo d’água, conseguir se adaptar para não precisar respirar, caso não tenha oxigênio, criar duas carapaças para caminhar em lava, etc. * Monster: Ele pode adquirir traços das criaturas monstruosas animalescas que ele enfrenta, contudo ele terá que ter o conhecimento sobre elas, para poder usar. Dark Energy * Mold Form: Isso está mais para uma habilidade natural do Raikon, não exigindo mana adicional para que ele possa fazer isso, basicamente, ele consegue alterar o seu corpo como bem entender, criando lâminas com os braços, que são extremamente afiadas, chaves com os dedos, um escudo bem resistente com a mão, ou outra parte do seu corpo. Além de poder esticar seus membros, como se fosse feito de borracha. Ele também pode expandir as suas mãos para dar um forte tapa uma na outra, isso gera uma onda de vento e energia que faz com quem estiver perto ou o cercando tenha que recuar, ou seja jogado para longe, também serve para apagar o fogo. Ele também pode se transformar em uma leve gosma ou tinta, e passar por rachaduras, ou por debaixo da porta, voltando a sua forma normal em seguida. Ele também pode criar asas e garras, contudo prefere usar seus outros feitiços para isso, apenas para não assustar as pessoas. * Regeneração: Outra magia passiva surpreendente e volátil, por conta da constituição do seu corpo, ele pode reconstruir membros partidos, ou até mesmo juntar com os que acabaram de ser decepados, entretanto, tem uma variável, às vezes o “ ser” dentro dele, não permite que ele se regenere, apenas para tentar dar uma “ lição” nele, por que o Raikon muitas vezes se nega a esse poder, por isso em batalhas massantes de vida ou morte, ele pode acabar tendo algumas batalhas mentais. Ou em outros momentos o próprio Raikon não permite se regenerar no meio da batalha por considerar trapaça, ou por que não quer usar esse poder, não mais que o seu nível básico, já que em alguns momentos ele se sente estranho ao usá-lo. * Suporte de Vida: Está é uma das habilidades passivas mais tensas, ela se acarreta quando o Raikon está em um estágio de quase morte, já que a sua regeneração não é perfeita, ele pode acabar ficando esgotado, e ferido em seus transmissores de magia, com isso a Dark Energy tentar o restaurá-lo, o mantendo vivo, o que pode levar dias. Este feitiço é um pré-aviso caso o Raikon vá sair de controle, Caso isso ocorra em meio a uma batalha, o seu modo “Shadow” pode ser ativado. Outra característica, é que quando ele está assim, a “gosma'' que constitui o seu corpo tente a criar proteções, não deixando com que pessoas com intenções hostis se aproximem, na verdade não deixa quase ninguém se aproximar, fazendo o corpo do mesmo se envolto por espinhos, ou lâminas giratórias. * Tentáculos Mortais: Talvez até agora seja o seu maior feitiço de ataque que ele use com essa magia, isso se consiste em criar seis tentáculos, que servem tanto para ataque como para a defesa, os tentáculos podem golpear, agarrar, ou esmagar inúmeras coisas, além de serem resistentes a ataques de energia. * Trevas Destruidoras: Talvez esse feitiço se empate com o anterior, ou dependendo das circunstância até mesmo o supere, Raikon ergue o braço, a energia junto a sua própria massa, começa a gerar uma corrente de vento, que começa a girar, formando um tufão. O tufão começa a se tornar quase uma criatura, uma das suas capacidades é retalhamento, visto a velocidade de rotação. Esse feitiço também é um feitiço de bloqueio que pode combater feitiços lançados, além é claro de um feitiço perfurante. Uma curiosidade, o vento faz esse feitiço ficar mais forte, contudo o vento tem que ser lançado no mesmo sentido e direção, além de ter que ser bem rápido. * Teia de Aranha: É um feitiço/habilidade básica, que se consiste em gerar um pouco da “gosma/tinta” que sai do seu corpo, a fazendo atacar o seu inimigo o fazendo ficar grudado e preso, como numa teia e aranha quanto mais se mover mais preso irá ficar. ( Em Atualização ) Habilidades Globais * Sentidos Aguçados: Por ser um Lobo possui as habilidades de um, como olfato e audição muito avançada, podendo distinguir os diversos cheiros das pessoas, assim como as rastrear. Sua audição é bem notável, contudo tem certa sensibilidade, mas Raikon pode ouvir os mais baixos ruídos e sussurros. * Atributos Físicos Aprimorados: Raikon possui naturalmente atributos sobre humanos, como força, agilidade, e resistência, o fazendo um adversário formidável, sendo sua velocidade média, uns 60km/h. * Dimensão de Bolso: Ele tem a capacidade de guardar coisas dentro do seu corpo, como ele faz com os seus protetores de ouvido, contudo ele não costuma fazer isso com estranhos, por que costuma assustar muitas pessoas, mas depois de um tempo ele irá fazer isso sem se preocupar. Na verdade o corpo dele pode guardar inúmeras coisas, até mesmo móveis, agora onde vão parar… É um verdadeiro mistério. Outra habilidade, parecida com a anterior, contudo diferente ao mesmo tempo, é a capacidade de “guardar” pessoas dentro de si, ele faz isso ou as “ engolido” ou às envolvendo com o seu corpo, contudo ele só pode guardar até três pessoas, com o tempo ele talvez consiga guardar mais. As pessoas dentro dele, conseguem ver através do corpo dele, além de escutarem tudo que ele escuta. Caso um ataque atravesse o corpo do Raikon, as pessoas não são feridas, já que elas estão em um “ espaço protegido” dentro do corpo do mesmo. Essa habilidade pode ser útil, para transportar alguém ferido, ou para espionagem. * Auto-Sustentação: Raikon é semi-imune a explosões, implosões, congelamento, ataques psíquicos, e esmagamentos. * Poliglota: Por ele ter viajado por alguns países, ele precisou aprender na marra alguns idiomas, ou seja ele tem um conhecimento razoável de, francês, inglês, alemão, e português. Ele consegue ler um pouco a linguagem corporal das pessoas, assim conseguindo deduzir as vezes quando alguém está mentindo, ele ainda está aprimorando essa habilidade. * Lutador Experiente: Muito bom em artes marciais, já que seu avô era oriental, ele o ensinou a se defender usando kung-fu, e focando nos pontos de mana dos seus inimigos, por isso, Raikon saber onde fica cada um dos pontos de mana no corpo das pessoas. Relacionamentos Trivia * Quando Raikon fica envergonhado sua cara fica vermelha, literalmente falando, a coloração muda, o deixando muito engraçado. * As vezes ele faz piada com o fato dele ter apenas quatro dedos em cada mão. * Quando está faminto faz um grande drama, acabando por rastejar literalmente pelo chão para chegar até onde está a comida. * Já perdeu um desafio para a sua prima, e precisou usar um vestido rosa, ela tirou uma foto, e ele até hoje não sabe onde ela escondeu a foto. * Ele gosta de receber carinho na barriga, contudo não conta isso para ninguém. * Quando ele está desconfiado ele costuma estreitar os olhos. * Não sabe cozinhar. Categoria:Personagens